Endspiel, Teil II
Admiral Janeway aus der Zukunft eröffnet der Besatzung eine Möglichkeit schneller nach Hause zu kommen. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung :…Fortsetzung Akt I: thumb|leftthumb|Das Transwarpzentrum Admiral Kathryn Janeway wird an Bord der Voyager gebeamt und von ihrem jüngeren Ich, Chakotay und Tuvok im Transporterraum empfangen. Captain Janeway bietet dem Admiral im Bereitschaftsraum eine Tasse Kaffee an. Darauf antwortet der Admiral, dass sie seit Jahren keinen Kaffee mehr trinkt. Sie hat jedoch dem Kurator im Museum aufgetragen, immer eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee auf den Tisch im Bereitschaftsraum zu stellen, um es authentischer wirken zu lassen. Sie meint, dass die Voyager ein Museum auf dem Gelände des Presidio ist und man vom Bereitschaftsraum aus an einem klaren Tag Alcatraz sehen könne. Admiral Janeway unterbreitet ihrem jüngeren Ich in ihrem Raum die Möglichkeit, die Voyager früher als erwartet zurück in den Alpha-Quadranten zu bringen. Den angebotenen Kaffee lehnt der Admiral ab, da sie seit Jahren nur noch Tee trinkt. Sie berichtet, dass sie dem Kurator des Museums, in dem die Voyager ausgestellt wird, mitgeteilt hat, dass er immer eine dampfende Kanne Tee auf den Tisch stellen soll, wenn er den Bereitschaftsraum authentischer machen will. Captain Janeway wird dadurch klar, dass sie es zurück zur Erde geschafft haben und fragt nach. Der Admiral berichtet, dass ihre Lieblingstasse in ein paar Jahren im Kampf mit den Fen Domar beschädigt wird. Captain Janeway will zunächst nachfragen, doch dann nimmt sie die Frage zurück, um nicht zu viel über die Zukunft zu erfahren. Der Admiral rät ihr, die Direktive zu ignorieren, da dies nur Kopfschmerzen bereite. Captain Janeway will allerdings auf ihrem Schiff nichts mehr darüber hören, was geschehen wird, außer sie fragt danach. Der Admiral akzeptiert diese Bedingung. Der Admiral berichtet, dass sie vor einigen Tagen Neutrinoemissionen in einem Nebel in Gitter 986 entdeckt haben. Sie fordert ihr jüngeres Ich auf, mit ihrer Technologie aus der Zukunft zum Nebel zurückzukehren und durch das Transwarpnetzwerk nach Hause zurückzukehren. Captain Janeway ist skeptisch und fragt, wieso sie die Zeitlinie manipulieren sollte, da sie schließlich nach Hause kommen, sie Admiral und ihr Bereitschaftsraum gar ein Museum wird. Der Admiral antwortet, dass sie weitere 16 Jahre reisen wird und es Verluste geben wird. Der Admiral meint, dass sie genau weiß, was sie jetzt denkt. Captain Janeway fragt darauf, ob sie jetzt auch noch Telepath geworden sei. Jedoch antwortet der Admiral, dass sie einmal sie war. Sie meint, dass der Captain denken könnte, dass sie ein verkleidetes Mitglied von Spezies 8472 sein könnte. Um ihr jüngeres Ich zu überzeugen, fordert der Admiral sie auf, ihr Shuttle zu untersuchen. Außerdem könne sie vom Doktor untersucht werden. Die Identität des Admirals wird vom Doktor nach einer Untersuchung bestätigt. Dabei entdeckt dieser auch ein Implantat im zerebralen Kortex. Er berichtet Captain Janeway, dass es ein Implantat ist. Jedoch haben die Mikroschaltungen eine Sternenflottensignatur. Das MHN hat dieses Gerät selbst 2390 erfunden. Es ist ein synaptischer Transceiver, der es ihr erlaubt, ein Schiff zu steuern, das über ein neurales Interface verfügt. Der Doktor entschuldigt sich, weil ihm nicht bewusst war, dass der Admiral mithört, doch diese meint, dass ihr Gehör immer noch perfekt ist, dank seiner Betreuung. Sie berichtet, dass der Doktor dieses entwickelt hat und erkundigt sich nach weiteren seiner Entdeckungen. Jedoch unterbindet dies der Captain. Als Seven of Nine die Krankenstation betritt, wird sie vom Admiral begrüßt. Sie bezeichnet die Technologie des Shuttles als beeindruckend. Sie meint, dass vieles davon entwickelt wurde, um gegen die Borg eingesetzt zu werden. Ihrer Analyse zufolge kann die Technologie mit Ausnahme der Tarnvorrichtung adaptiert werden. Admiral Janeway fragt den Captain, nach ihrer Entscheidung. Der Captain befiehlt daraufhin Seven, mit den Modifikationen zu beginnen. Von Admiral Janeways Shuttle werden die Ablativgeneratoren und die Transphasentorpedos adaptiert, damit die Voyager den Borg überlegen ist. Schließlich hängen sie dem Shuttle um 26 Jahre wichtiger Entwicklungen hinterher. Seven of Nine begibt sich unterdessen in ihren Alkoven und beginnt einen Regenerationszyklus. Dort wird sie von der Borg-Königin kontaktiert, die wissen will, was Admiral Janeway auf dem Schiff macht. Seven fragt, was sie hier will und die Borg-Königin berichtet, dass sie alte Freunde sind. Seven will ihr jedoch keine Antworten geben. Die Königin berichtet, dass sie den Kurs des Schiffes extrapoliert hat. Sie weiß, dass sie in den Nebel zurückkehren. Sie schlägt vor, dass sie den Kurs ändern. Seven erkundigt sich nach dem Grund. Darauf meint die Königin, dass Seven ihre Favoritin war und deshalb die Crew der Voyager verschont, wenn sie abdreht. Falls sie nochmals in den Nebel fliegen, droht sie die Assimilation an. Seven meint, dass die Voyager keine Gefahr für das Kollektiv ist und nur in den Alpha-Quadranten gelangen möchte. Die Königin hat dagegen keine Einwände, allerdings sollen sie nicht in ihren Nebel eindringen. Anschließend erhält Seven einen Niedrigenergie-EM-Stoß, um den Regenerationszyklus zu unterbrechen und diese Botschaft zu überbringen. Akt II: Auf der Krankenstation untersucht der Doktor Seven, während diese Captain und Admiral Janeway von der Botschaft der Königin berichtet. Der Doktor stellt fest, dass ihr Kortikalknoten einem Niedrigenergie-EM-Stoß ausgesetzt wurde. Während Captain Janeway Zweifel kommen, will der Admiral die Mission fortsetzen. Da ihre Technologie 30 Jahre aus der Zukunft stammt, würden die Borg keine Bedrohung darstellen. Sie bietet Captain Janeway daher diese Technologie an. Captain Janeway lässt daher den Kurs beibehalten und ordnet permanente Scans nach Borgaktivität an. In der Astrometrie sucht Chakotay Seven of Nine auf und erkundigt sich nach ihrem Befinden. Sie meint, dass es ihr gut geht. Er bietet ihr Sonderurlaub an, was sie jedoch ablehnt. Sie kann keine Borgaktivität in einem Radius von 10 Lichtjahren feststellen und setzt die Scans fort. Sie meint, dass sie das Kollektiv dennoch nicht unterschätzen sollten. Seven meint, dass Captain Janeway vorsichtig ist, doch Chakotay entgegnet, dass der Admiral Janeway optimistisch ist. Dann meint er, dass ihre Chancen mit einer Kathryn Janeway sehr gut stehen, mit zweien jedoch seien sie unbesiegbar. Außerdem fragt er sie, nach ihren Plänen nach der Rückkehr zur Erde. Seven meint, dass sie zunächst dem Sternenflottenkommando berichten und dann versuchen wird eine nützliche Position zu finden. Chakotay weiß auch noch nicht, wo er hingehen wird, will jedoch in Transporterreichweite zu ihr sein. Die Voyager nähert sich inzwischen dem Nebel. Im Maschinenraum aktiviert Torres auf Captain Janeways Befehl hin die ablative Panzerung. Anschließend fliegt die Voyager zum zweiten Mal in den Nebel. Die Borg-Königin registriert dies und die Borg greifen an, können aber dank der Panzerung der Voyager nichts anhaben. Nachdem der Angriff dreier Kuben abgewehrt worden ist, scannen sie die Panzerung und eröffnen erneut das Feuer. Als die Panzerung auf 40 % fällt, lässt Admiral Janeway die Transphasentorpedos abfeuern. Nachdem Tuvok zwei Kuben zerstört hat, lässt die Borg-Königin den dritten Kubus abdrehen. Im Inneren des Nebels entdeckt die Voyager, dass dort keine Anhäufung von Wurmlöchern zu finden ist. Captain Janeway fragt, was dies ist, was sie sehen. Admiral Janeway befiehlt Paris einen neuen Kurs zu setzen, doch der Captain besteht darauf zu erfahren, was dies ist. Der Admiral meint, dass es ihr Heimweg ist. Seven erklärt, dass es ein Transwarpzentrum ist. Von diesen existieren nur sechs in der gesamten Galaxie. Captain Janeway fragt den Admiral, wieso sie ihnen nichts davon sagte. Als der Admiral diese Frage erst im Alphaquadranten beantworten will, befiehlt Captain Janeway Paris die Voyager aus dem Nebel herauszufliegen. Der Admiral widerruft diesen Befehl, doch der Captain besteht auf ihrem Befehl und Paris befolgt diesen. Akt III: In der Astrometrie besprechen Janeway, Chakotay, Tuvok, Seven of Nine und der Admiral die Situation. Seven erklärt, dass das Transwarpnetzwerk dem Kollektiv ermöglicht, Schiffe in kurzer Zeit in alle Teile der Galaxis zu schicken. Es stellt somit vielleicht den größten taktischen Vorteil der Borg dar. Die jüngere Janeway fragt nach Möglichkeiten, dieses Zentrum zu zerstören. Seven of Nine meint, wenn es ihnen gelingt genügend interspatiale Verteiler zu zerstören, würde das Zentrum kollabieren. Admiral Janeway hält diesen Plan für aussichtslos, da die Verteiler von der Königin persönlich im zentralen Plexus überwacht werden. Sie denkt, dass sie es nicht schaffen können, drei Verteiler außer Funktion zu setzen. Chakotay schlägt vor das Zentrum vom Alphaquadranten aus zu zerstören, was jedoch laut dem Admiral nicht möglich ist, da sich das Zentrum hier befindet und im Alphaquadranten nur Ausgangsöffnungen sind. Admiral Janeway weist darauf hin, dass die Königin inzwischen die Scans ihrer Waffen und Panzerung analysiert und das Kollektiv an einer Gegenmaßnahme arbeiten lässt. Während Admiral Janeway darauf drängt, in den Alphaquadranten zurückzukehren, befiehlt Captain Janeway nach einem Weg zu suchen, das Zentrum zu zerstören. Auf dem Gang vor der Astrometrie besprechen die beiden Janeways die Situation. Während Captain Janeway den Borg eine vernichtende Niederlage beibringen und Millionen Leben retten will, entgegnet Admiral Janeway, dass sie nicht durch die Zeit gereist ist, um ihre Mission für eine intergalaktische Good-Will-Mission zu opfern. Captain Janeway will sie zur Krankenstation schicken, um vom Doktor nochmals ihre Identität bestätigen zu lassen, da sie nicht glauben kann, dass sie einmal so zynisch wird, wie der Admiral. Admiral Janeway meint, dass sie den Fehler, das Leben von Fremden über das ihrer Crew zu stellen, nicht wiederholen darf. Captain Janeway erwidert, dass sie die Rückkehr trotzdem schaffen wird. Da teilt der Admiral ihr mit, dass Seven of Nine auf den Tag genau in drei Jahren sterben wird. Sie wird bei einer Außenmission verletzt, kommt zurück auf die Voyager und wird in den Armen ihres Ehemanns Chakotay sterben. Dieser wird danach nie mehr derselbe sein und sie selbst auch nicht. Der Admiral teilt ihr mit, dass sie 22 Crewmitglieder auf der Reise verlor und außerdem noch Tuvoks Schicksal im Raum steht. Als der Captain nachfragt, meint der Admiral, dass sie die oberste temporale Direktive vergisst. Captain Janeway schickt die Direktive zum Teufel. Daraufhin teilt ihr der Admiral mit, dass Tuvok eine degenerative, neurologische Krankheit hat, die im Alphaquadranten geheilt werden kann, aber nicht hier. Sie bietet ihr die Chance alle Crewmitglieder zu retten. Captain Janeway spricht daraufhin mit Tuvok. Dieser meint, dass ihre Sorge verfrüht ist und der Doktor seine Krankheit noch mehrere Jahre mit Medikamenten behandeln kann. Janeway fragt, ob er im Alphaquadranten geheilt werden könnte. Tuvok bejaht dies: Die Therapie heiße ''Fal-tor-voh''. Sie umfasst eine Geistesverschmelzung mit einem Vulkanier. Da keiner der Vulkanier auf der Voyager kompatibel ist, kann nur eine Verschmelzung mit einem Familienmitglied Tuvok heilen. Janeway fragt, wieso er nicht widersprach, als sie befahl einen Weg zu finden, das Zentrum zu zerstören. Tuvok antwortet, dass sein Sinn für Logik noch nicht beeinträchtigt ist. Da bei einem Erfolg Millionen von Leben gerettet werden, hält er dies für wichtiger. Seine Position untermauert er mit einem Zitat von Botschafter Spock „Die Bedürfnisse der Vielen sind gewichtiger als die der Wenigen.“ Admiral Janeway versucht inzwischen Seven of Nine in der Astrometrie auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. Seven stellt klar, dass sie Captain Janeway gehorchen muss. Sie meint, dass diese Ereignisse, nun da sie davon weiß, nicht mehr notwendigerweise eintreten müssen. Der Admiral akzeptiert dies, bittet sie aber trotzdem dem Captain ihre Sicht der Dinge zu präsentieren. Seven of Nine stimmt mit dem Captain jedoch überein, dass das Zentrum zerstört werden muss und ihr eigenes Leben ein akzeptabler Preis dafür ist. Admiral Janeway bezeichnet sie als selbstsüchtig, da sie Fremden in einem hypothetischen Szenario hilft, aber nicht ihren Kollegen und Freunden im realen Leben. Außerdem solle sie an ihre Zukunft denken und nicht wegen ihrer Borgvergangenheit ihr eigenes Leben opfern. Seven of Nine geht darauf jedoch nicht ein und geht an ihre Arbeit zurück. Die Führungsoffiziere planen einen Angriff auf das Transwarpzentrum. Tuvok legt einen Plan vor, bei dem sie zehn Sekunden Zeit haben, das Transwarpzentrum zu verlassen, bevor es explodiert. Janeway meint, dass sie eine Entscheidung traf, die diese Crew im Delta-Quadranten stranden ließ. Sie meint, dass sie damals ihre Crew nicht kannte und die Voyager nur ein Schiff war. Nun sind sie jedoch eine Familie. Janeway will ihnen diese Mission nicht befehlen. Sie will diesen Versuch nicht wagen, wenn nicht alle Offiziere dem Plan zustimmen. Sie könnten diese Entscheidung treffen, da sie die Männer und Frauen kennen, die unter ihnen arbeiten. Kim ergreift das Wort und meint, dass es vielleicht nicht das Ziel ist, was zählt, sondern die Reise. Wenn diese Reise etwas länger dauert, ist er der Meinung, dass dies akzeptabel sei. Admiral Janeway trinkt daraufhin mit ihrem früheren Ich eine Tasse Kaffee im Kasino. Sie hat ihre alte Angewohnheit Kaffee zu trinken wieder aufgenommen. Der Admiral berichtet, dass sie vielleicht vergaß, wie loyal die Crew zu ihr war. Sie meint, dass sie einige Tage brauchte, um zu erkennen, dass es die Crew von Captain Janeway ist und nicht die von Admiral Janeway. Der Admiral will ihr bei ihrer Mission helfen, um ihre Chancen zu erhöhen. Der Captain will allerdings einen Weg finden, das Zentrum zu zerstören und nach Hause zurückzukehren. Admiral Janeway berichtet, dass sie einmal einen Plan hatte, den sie für zu riskant hielt. Nun hat sie ihre Meinung geändert. Sie begibt sich in ihr Shuttle und lässt sich vom Captain eine Injektion geben. Als der Captain sie ein letztes Mal fragt, ob sie sicher sei, antwortet der Admiral, dass die Voyager nicht groß genug für sie beide sei. Anschließend wünschen sie sich gegenseitig Glück und der Admiral startet die Mission. Mit dem Shuttle fliegt sie in einen Transwarpkanal. Seven of Nine verfolgt diesen Vorgang in der Astrometrie und informiert den eingetroffenen Chakotay in förmlichem Ton darüber. Sie meldet, dass mehrere Borg-Kuben ihr Shuttle gescannt haben, aber keiner sich ihr näherte. Chakotay ist verwundert und erkundigt sich, ob sie heute wieder auf der professionellen Ebene sind. Er fragt nach dem Grund und Seven meint, sie sollten ihre Beziehung beenden, da sie gefährlichen Beschäftigungen nachgehen. Chakotay erwidert, dass er keinen Borgschalter drücken kann, um seine Emotionen abzuschalten. Sie antwortet, dass der Admiral andeutete, dass seine Gefühle ihm in der Zukunft Schmerzen bereiten werden. Dies wolle sie ihm ersparen. Chakotay macht ihr klar, dass die Zukunft nicht sicher ist, aber ihre Gefühle füreinander es sehr wohl sind. Nicht einmal ein Admiral aus der Zukunft könne wissen, was in der Zukunft geschieht. Sie müsse ihn noch besser kennen lernen. Daraufhin legen sie die Stirn aneinander. Auf der Krankenstation liegt B'Elanna Torres inzwischen in den Wehen. Der Doktor meint, dass sie sich entspannen solle. Torres droht ihm seinen Kopf abzureißen, wenn er noch einmal sagt, sie solle sich entspannen. Tom Paris kommt hinzu und erkundigt sich, ob es wieder falscher Alarm ist. Der Doktor verneint dies. Als Paris meint, dass er vielleicht den Babyjackpot knackt, weil er auf das heutige Datum und 15 Uhr gesetzt hat, erwidert Torres, dass sie froh ist, ihm diesen Gefallen tun zu können. Der Doktor wirft allerdings ein, dass Wehen bei Klingoninnen manchmal ein paar Tage dauern. Sogleich beruhigt er sie jedoch, da es hier sicher nicht der Fall sein würde. Im nächsten Augenblick ruft Janeway Paris auf die Brücke. Torres schickt ihn auf die Brücke, weil sie in diesem Kampf den besten Piloten am Steuer brauchen. Sie meint, dass der Doktor bei ihr sein wird. Die Borg orten inzwischen den Anflug der USS Voyager. Währenddessen befindet sich Admiral Janeway mit ihrem Shuttle auf dem Weg zum Unikomplex. Mithilfe eines synaptischen Interfaces projiziert sie ein Bild ihrer selbst zur Königin. Sie berichtet, dass ihr jüngeres Ich das Zentrum zerstören wird. Die Königin ist sicher, dass sie scheitern wird, doch der Admiral teilt ihr mit, dass sie Waffen aus der Zukunft hat. Sie unterbreitet in holografischer Form, damit sie nicht assimiliert werden kann, der Borg-Königin einen Deal, bei dem sie der Voyager freien Flug durch das Transwarp-Netzwerk erlaubt und im Gegenzug eine Verteidigung gegen die Transphasentorpedos erhält. Akt IV: Admiral Janeway meint, dass sie auf ihre alten Tage Pragmatikerin geworden ist und nur noch die Crew zu ihren Familien bringen will. Die Borg-Königin will ihr helfen, doch Janeways Angebot ist ihr zu wenig, sie will die ganze Panzerungs- und Waffentechnologie des Shuttles aus der Zukunft. Admiral Janeway ist bereit einen Kompromiss zu schließen und will das Shuttle übergeben, sobald die Voyager im Alpha-Quadranten ist. Die Königin fragt, woher sie weiß, dass sie ihr trauen kann. Janeway meint, dass sie ihr trauen muss. Jedoch eröffnet die Königin, dass ihre Drohnen ihr Signal trianguliert haben. Janeway unterbricht die Verbindung und verstärkt die Panzerung. Die Borg-Königin findet Admiral Janeway in ihrem getarnten Shuttle und beamt sie direkt zu sich. Admiral Janeway wird von ihr assimiliert und setzt somit wie geplant einen neurolytischen Erreger frei, um die Kontrolle der Borg-Königin über die Stabilität des Transwarpzentrums zu schwächen. Die Königin meint, dass sie keine Worte brauchen, um einander zu verstehen. Es gelingt der Voyager, durch den Nebel bis zum Transwarpzentrum zu gelangen. Sie fliegt in Öffnung 823 Zugang Transwarpkorridor 09. Die Königin leitet Schiffe um, um die Voyager abzufangen. Jedoch verliert sie plötzlich den Kontakt zu ihren Drohnen. Admiral Janeway meint zu ihr, dass sie etwas assimiliert hat. Als die Königin nachfragt, was sie getan hat, antwortet der Admiral, dass sie dachte, sie bräuchten keine Worte, um einander zu verstehen. Die Königin erkennt, dass sie sie mit einem neurologischen Erreger infiziert hat. Auf der Voyager erkennt Seven, dass die Abschirmung des Kanals sich schwächt. Daraufhin feuert Tuvok drei Torpedos ab, um den Transwarpkanal zum Kollabieren zu bringen. Die Königin meint, dass die Voyager zerstört werden wird. Admiral Janeway teilt der Königin mit, dass sie vor der Schockwelle sind und überleben werden. Die Königin habe ihre Fähigkeiten etwas unterschätzt. Da bermerkrt die Königin, dass ihr Arm Kurzschlüsse hat und reißt ihn ab. Die Borg-Königin weist Sphäre 634 an, die Voyager zu zerstören. Die Sphäre fliegt daher in einen Transwarpkanal. Wegen der Assimilation von Admiral Janeway kennen die Borg jetzt die Technologie der Panzerung und können somit der Voyager wieder so gefährlich werden wie früher. Die Borgkönigin bricht zusammen, als sie ein Bein verliert. Bevor sie stirbt, meint sie zum Admiral, dass nichts von dem hier passieren wird, wenn Captain Janeway heute stirbt. Der Unikomplex und das Transwarpzentrum werden durch die mittels der Transphasentorpedos der Voyager erwirkte Störung in der Stabilität Augenblicke später vollkommen zerstört. Auf der Erde erkennt man das sich öffnende Ende des Transwarpkanals und Admiral Owen Paris fragt nach, was das sei. Reginald Barclay meldet, dass es sich um eine Transwarpöffnung handelt, die ein halbes Lichtjahr von der Erde entfernt ist. Daher befiehlt er alle Schiffe in Reichweite nach Sektor 001. Die Voyager wird von der Borg-Sphäre beschossen und der hintere Panzer fällt auf 6 %. Chaktoay fragt nach der nächsten Öffnung im Transwarpkanal. Seven meldet diese, doch sie führt in den Delta-Quadranten. Janeway lässt Vorbereitugnen treffen, während die Voyager durch das große Hangartor in das Innere der Sphäre gezogen wird. Auf der Erde hat die Sternenflotte inzwischen 18 Schiffe zusammengezogen. 9 weitere Schiffe nähern sich. Admiral Paris befiehlt daraufhin, dass die Schiffe alle erforderlichen Mittel einsetzen sollen, um die Borg zu stoppen. In diesem Augenblick meldet Barclay, dass ein Raumschiff durch den Kanal kommt. Nachdem die Borg-Sphäre den Kanal verlassen hat, eröffnet die Flotte das Feuer. Auf der Brücke der Voyager fragt Janeway Paris, wo sich das Schiff befindet. Dieser antwortet, dass sie genau dort sind, wo sie hinwollten. Seven meldet die Zerstörung des Transwarpnetzwerks. Janeway lässt Tuvok daraufhin die Waffen abfeuern. Mit einer Salve Transphasentorpedos vernichtet er die Sphäre und die Voyager verlässt die Explosion. Janeway teilt den Offizieren mit, dass sie da sind. Das Schiff wird von Admiral Paris gerufen, der sie zuhause willkommen heißt. Er fragt, wie sie es geschafft hat. Daraufhin meint Janeway, dass das in ihrem Bericht stehen wird. Anschließend beendet der Admiral die Verbindung. Captain Janeway dankt noch einmal Admiral Janeway. Sie werden nun vom Doktor gerufen und hören ein Baby schreien. Der Doktor ruft Paris herunter, da ihn jemand kennenlernen möchte. Paris begibt sich daraufhin auf die Krankenstation. Chakotay geht ans Steuer und fliegt das Schiff zur Erde. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|left als Doppelfolge gesendet und auch in dieser Form auf VHS und DVD veröffentlicht. Im deutschen TV werden grundsätzlich die beiden Einzelepisoden gezeigt.}} und dieser Episode einen Emmy Award in der Kategorie „Hervorragende Musikkomposition für eine Serie“.}} und dieser Episode einen Emmy Award in der Kategorie „Hervorragende visuelle Specialeffekte für eine Serie“.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Endgame es:Endgame fr:Endgame ja:VOY:道は星雲の彼方へ nl:Endgame Kategorie:Episode (VOY)